


La Mer des Monstres

by Junemel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Canon Cannibalism, Drabble Series, East Blue, Gen, Gore, Murder, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemel/pseuds/Junemel
Summary: East Blue est surnommée différemment par les habitants de Grand Line, et les natifs de cette mer ont des caractéristiques quelque peu... singulières.[Traduction en hiatus]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Récits - Vivi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sea of Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878067) by [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70). 



> Ceci est une traduction de la fic de Whirly, faite avec son entière permission ! Passez faire un tour sur son tumblr https://whirlybirdwhat.tumblr.com/ et venez me faire coucou sur https://junemel.tumblr.com/ si vous voulez me suggérer des fics à traduire ;)  
> (PS: je traduirai les commentaires en anglais pour qu'elle puisse les comprendre, et je traduirai ses réponses, donc n'hésitez pas à commenter/poser des questions en français)

La Princesse Vivi d’Alabasta avait grandi au rythme des histoires qui lui avaient été contées, assise sur les genoux de son père ou d’Igaram. Il s’agissait souvent d’histoires sur le monde – des récits d’aventures épiques, d’amour et d’amitié, de demoiselles en détresse et de duels à l’épée. Parfaits pour une jeune princesse – pour l’héritière du trône.

Mais, de temps en temps… Vivi avait soif de plus. Elle se tournait alors vers les ouvrages de la Bibliothèque Royale.

Là, elle y lisait tout ce qu’elle pouvait trouver sur son pays natal, Grand Line, et les trois autres mers (au Nord, à l’Ouest, au Sud… où était l’Est ?)

Elle trouva la quatrième mer dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, celle dont l’accès lui avait été proscrit par son père parce qu’elle était « trop jeune ». Sottises ! La guerrière du Clan des Sablonneux pouvait faire face à tous les dangers !

Mais la mer qu’elle découvrit (East Blue, la plus faible des mers, la Mer des Monstres, des Démons, de phénomènes bien plus sinistres que Grand Line pouvait provoquer) hanta ses pires cauchemars.

Le livre parlait d’une mer de démons, de pirates, et de monstres. De choses qui n’étaient même pas concevables sur Grand Line, mais étaient complètement banales dans ce qui était supposé être un havre de paix.

Il parlait des natifs de cette mer – de leurs dents anormalement tranchantes, l’éclat sauvage de leurs yeux – et s’ils s’aventuraient en-dehors de leur mer, l’aura qui émanait d’eux vous prenait à la gorge comme un chien enragé, affamé de pouvoir et de chair humaine. Ils étaient puissants comme personne d’autre ne pouvait espérer l’être.

Sa seule consolation était que seuls les plus forts d’entre eux pouvaient survivre en-dehors d’East Blue, pour utiliser une chose nommée « Le Voile », et seul un petit nombre de gens - de démons - y parvenait. Un nombre encore plus limité d’étrangers osait s’aventurer dans cette mer – ces eaux funestes décourageant quiconque d’aller bien loin (Vivi se demandait à quelle catégorie appartenait l’auteur anonyme du livre).

Elle courut se réfugier auprès de son père plusieurs nuits durant, terrifiée à l’idée qu’un de ces monstres ne débarque soudain sur leur île pour la kidnapper. Son père, après l’avoir réprimandée, la rassura à chaque fois. Les plus dangereux des démons n’étaient plus de ce monde, et ils étaient en sécurité sur Grand Line.

Ces promesses la réconfortèrent un certain temps, jusqu’à ce qu’elle apprenne qui étaient réellement ces personnes.

(Gol D. Roger, Roi des Pirates, venait de cette mer, et l’on racontait que les flammes des enfers étaient venues le réclamer trois jours après son exécution, lorsque son âme quitta enfin son corps. La renommée de Monkey D. Garp et de sa force surhumaine n’était plus à faire, et bien des marins avaient juré voir des cornes se dresser sur sa tête. Ceux qui avaient pu entrapercevoir Dragon le Révolutionnaire murmuraient que sa présence laissait une impression mystique. Ses mains, disaient-on, avait l’inclination de griffes de dragon.

Seuls les fous osaient imaginer ce que ces eaux leur livreraient à l’avenir. Les gens les plus censés priaient pour que ce jour ne vienne jamais.)

Les cauchemars mettant en scène la force terrible (impressionnante) de ces gens (démons) ne quittèrent jamais réellement Vivi. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ces individus, mis à part eux-mêmes.

Ce fut pourquoi, des années plus tard, alors que son régime s’effritait comme du sable sous ses orteils… en entendant que cinq étranges personnes d’East Blue étaient entrées sur Grand Line, elle sut qu’elle devait implorer leur aide.

Si quelqu’un pouvait le faire – c’était eux.


	2. Agneau sacrificiel - Vogue Merry & Thousand Sunny

Le Vogue Merry, malgré son air adorable, est né dans la mer des démons. Il connait mieux que quiconque la noirceur de son équipage, entend les esprits qui gémissent avec le vent, et sait quelles vagues sombres il doit contourner. Il sait que son équipage le chérit – comment faire autrement ? Les démons aiment les sacrifices, et il est l’agneau sacrificiel en puissance, celui qui sauve ses camarades à chaque tournant, au seul prix de sa propre intégrité.

Alors, après sa crémation – un vrai feu d’enfer sur les eaux de Grand Line -, son esprit reste.

Parce que le Thousand Sunny n’est pas né dans la mer des démons - du sang dans sa coque et des sanglots salés dans ses voiles. Il ignore encore la face cachée de certains membres de l’équipage – et pourtant, Sunny est né pour être le Roi parmi les bêtes, pas un agneau.

Merry doit lui transmettre son savoir, pour que son équipage tant aimé survive.

(Car si les démons adorent les agneaux, ils n’aimeront un lion que s’il peut courir avec eux… pour eux.)

Il le guide. Lui montre comment distraire Chopper quand le regard d’Usopp porte bien plus loin que l’horizon et que seuls les oiseaux et autres enfants-de-la-mer peuvent entendre sa voix, comment masquer de l’ombre de ses voiles le bout des griffes et des crocs de Luffy lorsqu’il passe une heure de trop sans viande et que du sang se répand sur le sol. Il lui apprend à écouter Nami, car l’âme d’un zéphyr (et bien plus que ça) connaîtra toujours les vents mieux qu’un bateau, même sur Grand Line, et à ignorer l’aura entourant Sanji et Zoro lorsqu’ils se battent – à protéger les autres de celle-ci.

Et, surtout, il apprend à Sunny à aimer cette petite bande hétéroclite. Un bateau ne devrait pas craindre l’esprit de son capitaine – intrépide, indomptable, et dangereux comme le fond des océans.

Parce que Merry est né dans la Mer des Monstres, et pas Sunny.

C’est aussi simple que cela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapitre suivant: Robin !


	3. Monstres - Robin

C’est amusant, songe Robin en feuilletant un livre sur le pont. Très amusant, que ceux qui, à bord de ce bateau, sont pris pour des « démons » ou « monstres », ne soient pas ceux qui correspondent le plus à ces qualificatifs.

(Elle, l’enfant du Démon, des diables d’Ohara. Chopper et Brook – monstres à cause de leurs pouvoirs. Franky parfois plus machine qu’homme, et avec un … style… inconventionnel)

Non, songe-t-elle, observant son équipage. Pas eux.

C’est dans les détails que l’on peut percer à jour leur nature. La façon dont les doigts de Nami s’aiguisent comme des serres lorsqu’elle aperçoit un éclat doré, son regard qui s’embrase quand elle scrute l’horizon à la recherche d’une tempête qui ne saurait tarder ; la fluidité surnaturelle des jambes de Sanji et la fumée qui sort de sa bouche même lorsqu’il n’a pas touché à une cigarette depuis des heures. Les cheveux d’Usopp reflètent la lumière d’une étrange façon, si bien qu’on croit y voir des plumes – et ses yeux, différents de Nami mais tout aussi clairvoyants, semblent se perdre dans des mondes bien différents du leur (et Robin se demande si les histoires qu’il raconte, parfois à une fréquence trop haute ou trop basse empêchant même Chopper de l’entendre, sont vraies – si seulement dans ses visions). C’est la façon dont les plaies de Zoro se soignent plus vite lorsqu’on lui offre du saké plutôt que lorsqu’il en prend par lui-même, dont ses mouvements donnent parfois l’impression qu’il a un bras ou deux en trop, et le sifflement de ses lames aussi strident que les cris des âmes qu’il emporte vers la mort (cette soif de sang, aussi présente dans les yeux de leur capitaine, a plus d’une fois fait frissonner Robin – mais serait-ce la manifestation d’une nature démoniaque, ou un trait spécifique à sa personne ?).

Par-dessus tout, c’est le sourire de Luffy dans la lueur pâle du matin ou sur le champ de bataille - ses dents telles des crocs aiguisés, ses yeux couleur charbon qui s’embrasent soudainement. Il part chasser, parfois, et revient en portant sur lui une odeur trop familière pour être celle d’un simple animal, en léchant le sang au coin de sa bouche.

Non, les natifs de Grand Line sont loin d’être les vrais monstres sur ce navire – Chopper, le pauvre, doit bien être le seul à ne pas l’avoir réalisé. Brook s’en rendra bientôt compte, et Jinbei doit déjà le savoir (ceux qui voient un démon mourir ne restent jamais vraiment les mêmes).

Franky a sûrement des doutes. La mise à feu et à sang d’Enies Lobby sur fond de tonnerre rugissant défiant toute logique, la force destructrice de leur cher capitaine détruisant son corps et celui de l’ennemi pour elle… (la couronne qu’elle avait entraperçue sur sa tête n’était-elle qu’un simple jeu de lumière ?)

A-t-il peur ? Peut-être se rassure-t-il en pensant que son capitaine ne mangera jamais un corps fait de métal (pas dans son état normal, du moins).

Un petit rire lui échappe devant les pitreries de son équipage, et elle hausse les épaules. Après tout… nous sommes tous le monstre de quelqu’un d’autre. Impossible de survivre sur Grand Line sans être un peu inhumain.

Délaissant son livre et ses pensées sombres, elle quitte sa chaise et fait pivoter Chopper d’une main au moment où l’odeur de viande sortant de la cuisine fait apparaître un éclat écarlate dans les yeux de Luffy. À ses côtés, Brook pousse des cris de joie.

Oui. Nous sommes des monstres voguant fièrement vers nos rêves les plus fous.


	4. Cache-cache  - Chopper

Ce n’est pas que Chopper n’aime pas jouer avec ses amis ! C’est amusant, et Luffy et Usopp adorent jouer avec lui, et ils n’ont pas peur de lui – c’est génial !

Mais… Chopper n’aime pas vraiment jouer à cache-cache. D’abord, parce qu’il n’est pas très bon (même s’il est plus une proie qu’un prédateur, les reines ne sont pas vraiment censés se cacher) … et puis…

En fait…

C’est bizarre. Il ne devrait pas avoir l’impression d’être traqué, ou que quelque chose de terrifiant l’attend au tournant, quand il joue avec ses amis… n’est-ce pas ? Luffy adore se tapir dans des recoins du navire que même Franky n’approche pas. Cette angoisse qui le saisit à la gorge quand les ombres semblent s’épaissir, comme si elles cachaient quelque chose d’innommable… elle n’a pas lieu d’être.

Mais il la ressent tout de même – et c’est bien le problème. Et plus que ça, il sursaute et frissonne, et ce qui reste de son instinct animal lui hurle de prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsqu’il part à la recherche de Luffy dans les endroits les plus sombres. Peut-être est-ce simplement sa vue (il est docteur et il sait que sa vision est parfaite, voire supérieure) ou ses nerfs (tout allait bien avant ce jeu), mais parfois, c’est comme si Luffy bougeait d’une façon impossible même pour un corps élastique, juste avant que Chopper lui annonce qu’il l’a trouvé (il pense qu’il le sait déjà), et son odeur devient étrange (comme de la chair se décomposant sur le champ de bataille) et- c’est horrible.

Usopp n’est pas en reste. Son regard s’aiguise et se trouble simultanément quand Chopper le trouve perché sur l’endroit le plus haut qu’il peut trouver, et son ombre a un aspect plumeux. Parfois, lorsqu’ils se cachent ensemble, Chopper croit voire trois paires d’yeux en trop dans le noir.

Et ils s’illuminent. Impossible !

Son équipage ne devrait pas lui faire peur. Luffy a une force prodigieuse, et Zoro a un côté sanguinaire, mais eux et les autres sont ses amis, et on n’a pas peur de ses amis !

Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? C’est lui le monstre, comme Brook, comme Franky – pas le Usopp le Brave Guerrier de la Mer ou son capitaine… pas Luffy.

Pas vrai ?


End file.
